


The Secret

by SmashingTcups



Category: Rocketman (2019), Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashingTcups/pseuds/SmashingTcups
Summary: Adelaide disappeared from Taron's life 5 years ago. Nothing but a note left behind. Now having to face her choices head-on, will Taron be able to forgive her for the secrets kept.
Relationships: Taron Egerton & Reader, Taron Egerton/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. - The Offer

_She felt as if her heart was going to pound out of her chest._

_She couldn’t let him find her._

_With her hand clamped firmly around her mouth, she tried to keep her heavy breathing as quiet as possible. She stopped breathing as she heard his footsteps. They were coming down the hall leading to the bedroom where she was hiding, squatting, pressed firmly to the back of the closet._

_The steps stopped just outside the bedroom door, she squeezed her eyes shut, her body buzzing with adrenaline._

_“Where oh where are you Doll?” his voice called out sickly sweet._

_“Come on love. I promise I won’t do anything to you, even if you deserve it” he mumbled the last part under his breath._

_After a couple seconds in the doorway he kept moving down the hall. Adelaide dropped her hand from her mouth, letting out a small sigh as she listened to him move on. She knew she couldn’t stay hidden in here forever, plus she was going to lose all feeling in her legs if she kept on squatting. Somehow, she needed to make a run for it before she was found, she didn’t know what he would do when he did._

_She looked around the closet to find anything to defend herself if needed, but there was nothing but clothes. She reached up above her head for the clothes rack to help pull herself up, her legs tingling a bit. She was halfway to standing when the bar gave way, sending her back to the ground with a crash as clothes fell all around her._

_She quickly stood back up, ignoring her tingling leg, ready to make a run for it, but it was too late, he was already back at the bedroom door, charging into the room and pulling the closet door open._

_Adelaide screamed._

_“Ha! I found you” He cheered as he quickly pulled her out of the closet, picking her up around the waist and tossing her on the bed. She tried to get away, but he grabbed her legs and climbed up her body before she could._

_“You think you can hide from me?” he asked as he hovered over her. His left eyebrow, which was perfectly shaped and shaded, raised in question._

_She didn’t answer, just tried to keep in a laugh as she really took in his face._

_“You think this is funny, do you?” he questioned._

_She nodded._

_“You think it’s funny to put me in almost full drag face while I am asleep after a long day of shooting?” he reached for her sides and started tickling._

_“Taron NO! Don’t do that” She yelled as she started to twist away, trying to pull her legs to her chest._

_“Say sorry!” He yelled over her squeals_

_“NEVER!!” she yelled back._

_“Say it!” He was relentless, reaching for the back of her knees, knowing that was the worst spot on her._

_“NOOOO!! Fine! I’m sorry!” She yelled out “I’m sorry”_

_“What are you sorry for?”_

_“I’m sorry I turned you into my drag alter ego for you, Tess Tickles, while you were asleep and then taking pictures and sending them to people” She gave in._

_“YOU WHAT?” His eyes widened in shock._

_“Yeah, half the guys said they were going to make it their Christmas card this year” She covered her mouth again as she couldn’t help the boisterous laugh that came out._

_“Oh, now you’re in for it” He said before he struck again, not holding one tickle back._

_After some time, they were both panting loudly, trying to catch their breaths from laughing so hard. Taron having collapsed on his side, facing Adelaide, her eyes closed as she laid on her back. He watched the quick rise and fall of her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. He took in her straightened brown hair that laid wild around her head, her tanned skin and the freckles dusting her face, he smiled. She turned her head to face him, turning to her side. Her full lips pulled into a smile as she took in his face. He loved everything about her, but her eyes, they were the best part of it all, his favorite thing about them was how they looked at him._

_“You make a beautiful woman” She said with a straight face, breaking his thought._

_He smiled, his lips looking a bit fuller than normal with the crimson matte lipstick that was painted on them._

_“Do I now?” He gave his best duck face._

_“You are such a goof” She laughed, her eyes fluttering closed as a yawn took over, she was suddenly exhausted._

_“All that hiding and laughing has me feeling beat” she joked as she snuggled more into the bed. Taron pressed a kissed so light to her forehead, she almost couldn’t feel it._

_“You take a nap love. I am going to wash this off and then go over the script for next week” He informed her as he started walking toward the door, by then Adelaide’s blinks had gotten longer and longer. The mustard yellow walls of their flat slowly blurring._

After one particularly long blink she slowly opened her eyes back up only to be looking back into those deep green eyes again, only this time the eyes were somehow even more youthful looking and surrounded by thick long lashes.

“Mommy, you laugh in your sleep” Adelaide smiled as she took in the beautiful face of her almost 5-year-old daughter, her featured almost matching the face that would always haunt her dreams. The face that through much deserved but continuously growing fame, also haunted her awake state.

She pushed the dream away and pulled her daughter to her, smothering her in kisses.

“Mama stop!!” She squealed “Your kisses are wet!” she ended her assault with a long lick to Eleanor’s cheek.

The laughter died down much like it had in her dream. Eleanor moved, pulling her hair away from her face and snuggled herself into her mom’s chest. Morning cuddles were her favorite, it was just her and her mommy. They would lay together as long as they could, sometimes Eleanor would bring a book with her and practice her reading, or she would bring a coloring book but today she just wanted to lay in her mom’s arms, she had a question she wanted to ask her but she was nervous to.

“What are you thinking about little bird?” her mom always seemed to know when something was bothering her, but Eleanor didn’t say anything, she just tucked herself closer to her mom.

“Elea honey, what has you so quiet this morning?” Adelaide asked as she kissed her head, this wasn’t her normal morning greeting from her high-spirited preschooler.

After a couple more minutes, Eleanor finally spoke.

“Can I ask you something about my daddy” her voice was a whisper. Adelaide sucked in a deep breath.

Is this how today was going to go?

Every so often, there seemed to be days where Taron followed her everywhere, she would hear a song, catch a waft of his cologne, Eleanor would give her a look that screamed his name, she called them her ‘dark days’ and they seemed to be happening more often.

She turned Eleanor around in her arms, smiling as she looked at her.

“What do you want to know Love?” Adelaide made the choice to leave Taron when she found out she was pregnant, but she would never keep who her father was away from her daughter. She always answered any questions she had.

Eleanor thought for a moment.

“Do I look like him?” She asked innocently. Adelaide had to laugh.

“Oh, little bird, you are his twin” It really amazed her, this little girl had never met her father but somehow still embodied him, even down to the eyebrow raise.

“You have his laugh” She tickled Eleanor’s sides just to hear it.

“Your smile and dimples are straight from his face, thankfully you have mommies’ lips though” Eleanor puckered her lips, laughing, Adelaide gave her a wet raspberry kiss.

“Your eyes, those were the first thing I fell in love with when I met your dad. Just like yours, they were so expressive”

“What is expressive mommy?” She was always so inquisitive.

“It means that it is really easy for mommy to tell how you are feeling just by looking into your eyes” She tried to explain as simply as she could.

“Like whenever I ask about daddy, your eyes look sad?” Adelaide was taken back by Eleanor’s response.

“What do you mean honey?”

“Well, sometimes when I ask about my daddy you look really sad. I don’t want you to be, but I sometimes just want to know about him” Adelaide didn’t know how to respond. Eleanor was an observant child, but she thought she hid her pain well, guess not.

“I just miss him at times honey” All the time, she thought to herself.

“Maybe one day we can see him” Eleanor respond matter-of-factly as she absentmindedly played with her moms’ hand, running her little finger over the long-manicured nails. She thinks she remembered her mom calling then a foffin nails or whatever that meant.

“Maybe one day little bird, maybe one day” Adelaide kissed her forehead as they fell into a comfortable silence again.

\----------

Some hours later, Adelaide found herself sitting on the couch, a tattered copy of The Great Gatsby in hand while Eleanor played on the floor with her dolls. The book might as well have been sitting back on the book shelve with as much attention Adelaide was giving it. She found herself reading the same page over and over for the last half hour. Her mind wondered back to the dream from last night, and the conversation with her daughter this morning, then as she was flipping through the movie channels, trying to find something to watch while the two of them ate lunch, what happens to be on? The first Kingsman movie, she let herself get lost for a few minutes as Eggsy and Roxy dropped like a stone from the sky when they thought they only had one parachute between the two of them. She couldn’t help the chuckle that left her lips as Merlin pulled the release cord on Eggsy’s own parachute, but she quickly changed it.

She was thankful Eleanor was to distracted eating each cheese covered Disney princess shaped noodle individually to notice her reaction. She hadn’t showed her a picture of her father yet, with Taron’s fame rising, she didn’t want Eleanor to know until she was old enough to understand, though she had showed her Sing, and Eleanor became obsessed with the songs Johnny the gorilla sang, she liked Gunter the pig more.

Not even 5 stations later, her and Taron’s go to stay in date night movie was on, Elizabethtown.

He was following her everywhere.

After that she decided a book would be a better distraction but clearly it wasn’t.

“Oh, thank god” Adelaide breathed out, setting the book aside as her phone rang.

**-Tilly-**

She smiled at the name.

“Hey best friend” She greeted.

“ _Ello govna!_ ” Came the thick British accent of her best friend.

“Who do I owe for the great honor of your call darling?” Adelaide joked. It had been about two months since she had actually spoken to her best friend on the phone, she was busy being a big-time movie costume designer.

“ _Oh you know, just wanted to let you know I am still alive and that I haven’t died, smothered to death in an orgy of beautiful women, not for lack of trying_ ” Adelaide laughed at the ridiculous but not uncommon answer from her friend.

“I’ll be sure to give a moving eulogy at your funeral when you succeed”

“ _Oh, thank you darling, it’s all I ask_ ”

Adelaide had met Tilly, or Matilda as she was known to the government, on a playground when they were 5. Adelaide was born in America where she lived with her mom during the school year and stayed with her Gran during the summer months between London and Canterbury. They met the summer of 1995 and they were inseparable, always getting into trouble together. Tilly always dreaming of working in fashion/costume design where Adelaide fell more in love with the make-up and FX effects of a movie. She and Tilly would go on to work on many movies together, slowly moving up from interns to heads of their departments, until Adelaide got pregnant and took 3 years off from working in movies because of it.

Tilly was the one who drove Adelaide to the airport the day she left, at the time she had no idea Adelaide was pregnant, she would have talked her out of it, and they fought the 2 months later when Adelaide finally came clean after she stopped answering any facetime calls from Tilly. They didn’t speak until Tilly got a distressful call from Adelaide’s mom almost 3 months later saying she had gone into labor prematurely. Tilly dropped everything and flew to America to be by her best friends’ side. She stayed for almost 3 months, told everyone back home she was working on an indie film stateside, she would later tell people it was a flop and that it was never actually going to get made when they asked about it.

After being there for Adelaide during that time after Eleanor was born, seeing the postpartum take over at times, dealing with the heightened pain of the decision she’d made to leave. She and Tilly fought a few times during those months about how Adelaide was in the wrong for keeping this from Taron, but she just kept saying it was too late.  
By the time she left, Tilly promised she wouldn’t force the conversation on her again but that she would always be there for her even if she didn’t agree with her choices.

“But really, what is up? What are you working on now?” Adelaide asked curiously.

“ _Well, that is kind of the reason for my call. I know you just wrapped on that new Tarantino film and I might have another job for you_ ” Adelaide perked up.

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah, um, first off it would be here in London. Second, it’s the new Dexter Fletcher movie. It’s a film about Elton John. The original head of make-up apparently landed the new James Camron Avatar movie and bounced and I kind of threw your name in_ ” Tilly was quiet after she spoke, she didn’t know if Adelaide had heard any word in the US about the Elton film that had been in the works for some time now.

“Why do I feel like I have heard people talking about this film” She said excited. “I would be honored to work on it” She answered, knowing Tilly would give whoever the word.

“ _Perfect, um, I will let the producers know tomorrow and um, Adelaide I have to be honest with you about one thing before you sign on_ ” She sounded nervous.

“Yes?” She questioned suspiciously.

“ _Taron is playing Elton_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. I'll have the next chapter up next week.


	2. - The Departure

Adelaide was quiet for a long while, so long that Tilly pulled the phone away to check if the call had dropped.

“ _Ladie are you there?_ ” Tilly asked, using a nickname she had given Adelaide back when they were kids.

She heard her clear her throat.

“I should have known this morning that today was going to be a dark day, he just keeps popping up everywhere more and more lately. I guess I should have seen this coming” Tilly didn’t know if she was talking to her or not, she did know all about Adelaide’s dark days.

“ _Maybe it’s the world finally giving you a chance to see him, giving him a chance to meet his daughter. You two were inseparable for almost 12 years, even before you dated, it’s no wonder the universe is trying to push you back to him_ ”

“Tilly, it’s not going to be that easy.” She bit back. Tilly was used to it, it happened anytime Taron was brought up.

Adelaide got off the couch, moving to the kitchen so Eleanor couldn’t hear her.

“This isn’t like when we were kids doing stupid things and our mindsets were ‘it’s easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission’, I didn’t sneak out of the house at 2 am to go get high. I left in the middle of the morning after he left for his last day of reshoot with his child growing in me and then I kept it quiet for 5 years. It does not matter how much he loved me before”

She paused.

“What am I supposed to do? Walk on set like nothing happened ‘oh hey T, I know it’s been over 4 years, but you have a daughter, now let’s get you into make-up’ yeah that will go over great.” She added dramatically.

“ ** _I don’t know Adelaide!_** ” Tilly exploded “ _I do know you need to put an end to both of your misery! Every time I see Taron, he still looks like someone stole his entire world, he thinks he puts on a good front just like you do, but he is still broken. I have known you for 20 years, I have known Taron for 15. I think it is safe to say I am an expert on both of you. Yeah, he has dated but they all end because he is constantly looking for you in them. And you haven’t even spoken to a guy romantically since you left._ ”

Tilly stopped and took a deep breath, she sounded exhausted by the conversation.

“ _Adelaide, when are you going to be tired of this fight_?” she rightfully asked “ _I love you with every part of me and I will always be there for you and for Elea but you knew from the start how wrong I thought you were for making this choice. I have been a good friend about not bringing it up again after our argument after Elea was born but I don’t think I can keep that promise anymore. I don’t care if you take the job or not, I would be over the moon to work with you again, but I just want my two friends back, you both have been half of yourself since this happened._ ”

Adelaide was slightly taken aback by Tilly’s explosion but also understood it. She knew how difficult she has been over the last few years, how stubborn she had been. Maybe it was time to finally pull off the band-aid.

She grew quiet again as she thought.

“ _I will be by your side every step of the way_ ” Tilly assured her “ _I would never make you go through this alone._ ”

“Okay” She whispered

She watched Eleanor from her spot in the kitchen.

“I’ll do it”

Tilly signed in relief.

“ _They deserve to know each other Laide, you’re doing the right thing_ ”

She nodded as she chewed on her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears at bay.

They chatted for a little while longer. Tilly giving Adelaide some background on the make-up departments and things that took place during pre-production. Shooting was to start in just under 3 weeks. If all went well with her phone call from one of the producers tomorrow, there was a chance that she would be flying out by the end of the week.

After their goodbye’s, Adelaide sat for a moment. She closed her eyes and took a few deep steady breaths. She was really going to do this. She was going to tell Taron about Eleanor. She was terrified.

She really needed to talk to her mom.

“ _Hello my second favorite child_ ” Her mother greeted her.

“Your only child but I’ll take it”

“ _That’s what you think, but as they say ‘what happens in Reno…_ ” Her mom didn’t finish the quote, Adelaide laughed.

“I think it’s ‘what happens in Vegas’ Mom”

“ _Right, right, Reno is ‘Don’t ever admit you’ve been to Reno’, I always get them mixed up_ ”

Adelaide rolled her eyes “And people wonder why I am the way I am” She joked.

“ _And what are you and the grandchild doing on this lovely Friday afternoon?_ ” Margret asked, standing in the kitchen of her Long Beach home.

“Well Mom, I was calling because I just got off the phone with Tilly- “

“ _Ah my favorite child_ ” Her mom cut in.

“Wait, really? Tilly is your favorite? I’m pretty sure she talked back more then I did growing up”

“ _What, the kid’s got spunk_ ”

“Anyways Mother. I was calling because I just got off the phone with Tilly and she may have a job for me” Adelaide filled her mom in on the movie as best to her knowledge.

“I would have to leave by Wednesday, I should hear from one of the producers tomorrow to know if I actually have the job, but Tilly said it’s 99.999% a sure thing”

“ _Darling that sounds amazing. I know you have been wanting to get back to London to work for some time now_ ” Margret poured herself a glass of chardonnay and made her way out onto her balcony. She missed the UK dearly, but her hometown didn’t have a view of the ocean quite like her home in California did.

“ _I feel like you are leaving something out though_ ” Margret questioned her daughter. She knew her better than anyone, well almost.

“Um, yeah” Adelaide ran her hand through her curls “Taron is the lead in the movie” she finished.

Margret sat her wine down. That wasn’t what she was expecting to hear.

“ _Really?_ ”

Margret DeFay had kept her thoughts to herself about her daughter’s decision 5 years ago, she did not agree with the choice, but it was a mistake Adelaide needed to realize on her own. She had always hoped she would come to her senses earlier. Like a second after she thought running away was a good idea.

“Yeah, Tilly thinks it’s the universe trying to push the two of us back together-

“ _So Tilly is calling herself the universe now?_ ” Margret joked

“Pretty much. I think she has been trying to come up with some Parent Trap type plan since she went back to England after Elea was born.

Margret laughed but she had her concerns.

“ _What about you?_ ” She asked

“ _Are you ready to tell him?_ ” As much as she wanted this, she wanted to know her daughter was sure.

“Mama look!!”

Adelaide turned around to her daughter.

“I’m doing a headstand!” Eleanor yelled as she was flipped upside down on the couch with her hand and her head on the ground.

“Look at you little bird, you are doing a headstand” Adelaide laughed at her daughter’s goofiness.

“It doesn’t matter if I’m sure or not anymore. I can’t keep her from him. It wasn’t fair when I left and it sure isn’t fair now. I just wish I would have come to my senses earlier”

The two of them sat quietly for a moment. Margret letting Adelaide have her time to process her thoughts.

“ _So, what is the plan then?_ ” Margret asked.

Adelaide pitched her idea to her mom. Eleanor would stay with her for a few weeks while Adelaide got set up in London. She would have to call her Gran and let her know she was coming, if she even tried to rent a flat for the duration of filming, her Gran would have her head. She would most likely have her move into her London flat since she stayed more in Canterbury these days.

She would somehow find time to talk to Taron if he would even let her. She wanted it out there before Eleanor came out. She wanted everything to go as smoothly as it could for her daughter.

When Adelaide finally hung up with her mom, she was exhausted.

“No more phone calls today” she left her phone on the counter as she made her way back into the living room.

“It is a mommy and little bird lazy day” She announces as she lifted Elea off the couch, she squealed, dropping the book about planets she had been flipping through, wrapping her arms and her legs around her mom.

“How about we get back into our PJs, mama will order some pizza and we can get all the blankets and pillows and make a big bed on the floor and we’ll have a movie night” Elea pulled back looking at her mom excited.

“Can I pick the movies?” She asked.

“Of course you can. Now go gets into some PJs” Eleanor dropped down, running off to her room.

She was determined to spend her last lazy Friday for a while with her daughter in peace, everything else could wait until tomorrow, even thinking about how she would tell Taron.

The next morning Adelaide was awoken by her phone vibrating loudly on the bedside table. She swatted at it a few times, cursing the device before she finally clutched onto it.

“Hella?” her voice came out groggy and slightly annoyed.

“ _Adelaide DeFay?_ ” A male voice asked.

“Yep”

“ _I’m Matthew Vaughn with Marv Films_ ” Adelaide shot up in bed, the phone falling from her hand in the process.

“Hi, yes. Good morning sir, or afternoon I guess where you are” She gave an awkward laugh as she adjusted her tank top she had slept in.

“ _Good morning. I’m sure you already know why I am calling_ ” He said, diving right in “ _I just got done going over some of your work form other films, even reached out to a couple people you have worked with over the years and everyone speaks so highly of you and your work. I have to say I am quite impressed. I know you specialize more in the FX make-up, but would you be interested in joining the Rocketman family_ ” he asked

“Wow, first thank you, Mr. Vaughn, I have been a fan of your work for some time. I would be honored to be able to work alongside you and Dexter Fletcher” Tilly had said it was a sure thing, but she still always got so excited when she landed a new gig. She loved what she did, this time around the circumstances may not be the most ideal, but nothing could take away that giddy feeling she always got.

“ _Just call me Matthew, and that is great to hear. Tilly said you’d be able to jump on our moving train right away?_ ” He questioned.

“Yes Sir, I am in Los Angeles now. I am getting a flight out Wednesday morning. I just have a few things to take care of here before I leave” She explained.

“ _Good to hear. We will take care of all the paperwork when you get here. I will have my assistant text you the locations and needed contacts._ ” Matthew filled her in on a few more things about the production and then said his goodbyes.

“Well I’m awake now” She said to her empty room. She looked back down at her phone to see it was only 7:30am.

She went onto Virgin Atlantic and booked an 8:34am flight for Wednesday morning, putting her in London just shy of 8am Thursday morning.

She quickly typed out a text to Tilly.

**Ladie:**

**_8:02am_ **

**Your Parent Trap plan is in motion.**

**_8:03am_ **

**I just spoke with Matthew. I’ll be in London Thursday morning about 8am.**

**_8:06am_ **

**You better be there to pick me up.**

She tossed her phone aside. Stretching her arms up above her head.

“Guess I better start packing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't wait to post the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	3. - The Reunion

The next 4 days flew by with the wind. Eleanor had pouted when Adelaide first sat her down and told her she would be going away for work for a little while. It had been a year since she had had to travel for gigs. Most of the productions she had been lucky enough to be a part of were in California.

“I don’t want you to go” Eleanor’s lip quivered as she finally stood in front of her mom, saying goodbye at LAX. Adelaide knelt to her level.

“I know Little Bird but remember what I told you” She gave a squeeze to the teddy bear Eleanor was clutching, trying to get her to look at her. The toy she had made for her out of an old t-shirt before she was born held the little girl’s attention.

“You are going to stay with Gran for a few weeks and then you guys are going to come be with mommy” She reminded her.

“Why can’t I just come with you now?” Elea rubbed her eye sleepily; it was far too early for her liking.

“Because Darling, mommy has some adult things she needs to take care of before you come out” Adelaide kissed her forehead.

“I promise we will talk every day; we can facetime at night so I can read you a bedtime story. Then, before you know it you and Gran will be in London with me” She smiled reassuringly as she wiped the few tears from her daughter’s cheek.

Adelaide stood up to hug her mom.

“Thank you for everything”

“I’m always here for you my Little Bird” Margret gave her a tight squeeze.

She quickly checked her watch.

“I should get going” She said, giving one last hug to the two most important women in her life.

“You be good for your Gran” She kissed Eleanor one more time and headed to check-in.

Adelaide has made the flight from both LAX and Detroit Metro Airport to London more times then she can count but no matter how many times she did, her stomach would always end up in knots over the whole thought of flying over the ocean so once she was old enough to she took on her mother’s pre-flight ritual. 2 bloody Mary’s at the airport bar. Lucky for her all those flights also awarded her the luxury of having access to the Virgin Air upper-class lounge, she had herself tucked into a comfy chair in the corner of the lounge, drink on the table next to her, and her laptop out going over files Tilly had emailed her in regards to the make-up department.

Mockups and ideas for the outfits for the productions. Digital renderings of how they wanted Taron to appear to age. He would start playing Elton at the age of 17 and into his early 40s. She jotted down her ideas for some of the looks that came across, she couldn’t help but laugh as she imagined Taron in some of the costumes.

She kept Tilly updated during her hour-long wait to board her flight. Tilly let her know that Matthew had announced to the crew yesterday that she had joined on to the production. She had to wonder if her name had gotten back to Taron, how he felt about her joining on but then Tilly told her that Taron had been gone for the week working on some last-minute stuff for the Robin Hood film he had coming out soon. She was almost relieved he didn’t know yet.

“ **Now boarding flight VS5178 Los Angeles to London-Heathrow Departing on time at 8:34** ”

Downing the last of her bonus third bloody Mary and feeling good, Adelaide packed away her laptop and made her way for the gate.

Just a little over 10 more hours and she would be back in her second home.

Tilly unsurprisingly showed up to Heathrow with a giant sign that read:

‘ **Welcome home from rehab**

 **It works if you work it** ’

“I really should hate you” Adelaide laughed as she hugged her best friend a little tighter than necessary. She even received a few pats on the back and a thumbs up from a few random strangers that had read the sign.

“You should but you just can’t” Tilly smiled in return.

“Let’s get your shit and get out of this bloody zoo” She flung Adelaide’s carry on over her shoulder and began marching in the direction of the baggage claim.

After a game of real-life Tetris, all of Adelaide’s bags were packed into Tilly’s car. It was bad enough having to pack for a few months’ worth of life but also having to pack all her make-up and supplies she brought to every film she worked on made it even harder.

“I am so happy your Gran is bougie enough to have an elevator in her house. There was no way I was carrying any of this upstairs” Tilly joked as she slammed the trunk closed.

The 40-minute drive to her Gran’s home in Chelsea was filled with laughter and singing. No matter how long the two of them were apart, once they were back together it was like no time had passed.

The girls stopped off at Starbucks for some energy. They knew the adrenalin they were feeling from being reunited wouldn’t last long and neither of them was the perkiest of morning people. After 2 elevator trips, the bags were in and Adelaide and Tilly plopped down onto the plush couches.

“We have to go shopping” Tilly said as she adjusted herself on the couch, her legs dangling over the armrest, a throw pillow under her head.

“For what?” Adelaide asked as she laid in the same position on the oversized chair, sending a text to her mom.

**Made it to Grans. Call me when you wake up <3 -A**

It was only 1am in LA so she knew a reply wasn’t coming anytime soon.

“We need to get you an outfit for the cast and crew mixer this weekend”

“What are you talking about? We just brought up 6 suitcases, 4 of those are filled with clothes, shoes, bags and accessories and my personal make-up, thankfully I have extra work supplies here or I’d have another 2 bags. Why on earth would I need to go shopping?”

Tilly gave her a ‘duh’ look.

“Cause we need to go find the perfect outfit to show off those hot mom-curves you have now so we can get you and your man back together” She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Adelaide sat up in the chair and looked at Tilly.

“Tilly that’s not why I am here. Would I be happy if it did? Yes, but I am here for Eleanor. I am here to finally tell Taron the truth. Outside of making money to support my daughter and our life, this is not for me.”

“And I respect that, but please let me just have one night to have my ‘Parent Trap moment’ as you put it the other day. You’re doing this whole thing for them. Let me do this part for you”

Adelaide gave her best friend a very annoyed mother look, but she gave in.

She throws her hands up.

“Fine”

How could she say no to shopping with her fashion-forward friend?

Giving in is how she found herself, 2-days later standing next to the bar of The Sky Garden in a peony-print long-sleeved mini dress, a black clutch in hand and a pair of black Jimmy Choo’s that helped show off her legs and bum, Tilly’s favorite of her physical attributes as she always made sure to remind her.

She was waiting for Tilly to make her way back from the restroom while she waited on their drinks. She messed with her naturally wild curls that now hung tamed just below her ears, her brown roots fading to blonde ends. Her makeup was flawless as always, eyebrows arched for the Gods’, the smoky green eye shadow matching the green in the flowers on her dress also brought out the green in her eyes. Her lips painted in a matte taupe color, she was not a conceded person, but she knew she was beautiful, she had worked hard for it and she took pride in making herself look good.

Having been at the party for close to an hour now, Adelaide had met a few members of her make-up team; everyone was so welcoming. She had been introduced to Jamie Bell and Brice Dallas Howard. She hadn’t seen Richard yet but him she knew from meeting through mutual friends in LA when she was first getting back onto the scene. They had kept in mild contact.

The venue for the party was incredible, the 38-story building showed a breathtaking view of the city. The Sky Garden took up 3 of those story’s, overlooking the River Thames. It was magical but the anxious feeling clawing at the back of Adelaide’s mind kept her from fully enjoying everything. She knew Taron could show up at any minute and she was trying to prepare herself for that.

“Hey Ladie” She jumped slightly when Tilly tapped her shoulder. She turned around, taking in Tilly and the man standing next to her that she knew from photos to be Dexter Fletcher the director.

“I wanted to introduce you to Dex before everything gets too crazy tonight” She laughed.

“Dex this is Adelaide DeFay, one of my oldest mates and the best make-up designer I know. Ladie, this is Dexter Fletcher our fearless leader”

“It is an honor to get to work with you Mr. Fletcher. I am a fan of your work” Adelaide put her hand out to shake.

“What’s this mister bit?” Dax asked in his gravelly voice “Mister is my old man, I’m just Dex here. It is lovely to meet you darling” He took her hand, giving a firm shake before pulling her into a hug.

His ringing cellphone pulled him away.

“Oh, it’s our leading man” Adelaide froze when Dexter looked at his phone, he was none the wiser. “If you’ll excuse me ladies. Must see what has the boy held up.” He said before answering the phone.

“T!” he greeted as he walked away.

“I need to go outside” Adelaide said quickly, grabbing her clutch and leaving Tilly and their drinks behind.

She stood looking over the side of the balcony, hands grasping the railing. She took in a deep breath in through her nose, holding for a 3 count and breathing out for a 5 count. She needed to get her thoughts under control. When it felt like her heart was beating at a normal rate she turned around, seeing Tilly had made her way out, sitting at one of the tables with their drinks.

“Figured you might need this” She said as she gestured to the forgotten Gin and Tonic.

“I think a joint might help more” she joked.

“Ohh a joint. It has been years since I smoked weed. I think it was back when I was staying with you in California while I worked on that Sci-fi film, that hippy lighting guy had it. Man, those were the good old days” Tilly reminisced.

“If we knew then what we know now”

They fell into a comfortable silence, but it only lasted a few moments. Sudden cheers from inside pulled their attention. Everyone began to gather, facing the elevators, blocking both Tilly and Adelaide’s view but neither of them needed to see to know what was going on.

Taron had arrived.

The panic rose again in Adelaide.

“I can’t do this” she said suddenly. She stood up, her eyes wildly looking around for a way to exit but unless she had a parachute stashed in her clutch the only exit was blocked by the exact reason she wanted to leave.

“I can’t do this” she repeated.

Tilly stood in front of her, one hand holding her shoulder, the other on her cheek making her look her in the eyes.

“Yes you can. Breathe with me”

Tilly had worked Adelaide through plenty of panic attacks over the course of their friendship, she was one of the only people that knew how to bring her back when everything else seemed too much. Her and one other person but for the past 5 years, that person has been the main cause of them.

“Breathe in _1-2-3-4_ , breathe out _1-2-3-4-5_. Repeat. Breathe in _1-2-3-4_ , breathe out _1-2-3-4-5_ ”

Tilly spoke softly

“Remember you are doing this for Eleanor”

“Breathe in _1-2-3-4_ , breathe out _1-2-3-4-5_ ”

Her breathing finally leveled back out

“I don’t know what I would do without you” Adelaide finally felt like she could speak again.

She pecked Tilly’s lips

“Thank you”

“I am going to go in and get us both another drink” Tilly told her “Do you want to come in and get some food or are you fine out here?” She asked.

“I am going to wait out here” She answered but her attention had been pulled. Tilly watches as Adelaide’s eyes locked on Taron’s frame when he came into view. He was dressed so handsome in what looks like navy blue pants and blazer with a white button-up, the top few buttons were undone. He looked as amazing as ever.

Adelaide watched him as he weaved in and out of the crowd. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched him smile, listening intently to each person that he talked to. It was one of the characteristics she had fallen in love with. Taron knew just how to make someone feel like the center of the universe.

She gasped when his eyes suddenly swept the balcony as he moved to another group, he looked right at her for a moment then moved away, she turned away quickly before she saw him doubletake, but he shook his head.

Just another moment of wishful thinking on his part. 5 Years and he stilled looked for her face in the women around.

When Adelaide turned back, he had already moved on. Lost in the sea of people.

She jumped for the second time tonight from Tilly tapping her shoulder.

“Hey Frogger, need another?” Tilly teased

She thankfully accepted the drink.

Taron stood talking to Jamie and Richard for a moment. A drink hanging loosely in his hand. It had been a great night. He really was excited to get the ball rolling on filming. He had put so much work into this project already, he couldn’t wait to show the world, but he also wanted it to last forever.

“Croatia may be one of the most beautiful places I have gotten a chance to shoot” Richard added to their conversation.

“Ah I haven’t been there yet. Would love to vacation” Jamie said, “Didn’t you film some of Robin Hood there mate?” he asked Taron

“Yeah, it was bloody cold while we were there, but it was beautiful” he answered just before his attention was pulled away. He watched as a curly head of hair made its way through the crowd from the bar and out the revolving doors onto the balcony. It was the second time he had been drawn to her; he didn’t catch her face this time though.

“Oh no, blokes got eyes for the new head of make-up” Jamie joked as he nudged Richard and pointed out toward Adelaide.

Taron watched her walk up behind another woman, when the woman turned around to accept a drink from her, he saw that it was Tilly. He hadn’t bumped into her yet tonight. He was excited to be working with an old friend on a project that meant so much to him. It would make things more relaxing to have as many people he cared about around him.

“Oh yeah, that’s Adelaide. She just signed on a few days ago” Richard filled in the blank and Taron’s blood ran cold.

“Adelaide?” he asked, his voice sounding miles away.

“Yeah, Adelaide DeFay. She’s an amazing make-up artist. You should introduce your self at some point tonight” Richard said.

“Yeah. Introduce myself. Ha” Taron mumbled as he walked away from the guys, his body on autopilot as he made his way to the balcony.

Richard and Jamie were left puzzled.

Tilly’s smile dropped as she looked over Adelaide’s shoulder, Taron stepped out of the revolving door onto the balcony, his face as if he just saw a ghost.

“Doll?”

Tilly moved like lightning, grabbing Adelaide’s glass as it slipped from her hand at the sound of his voice.

“Is…is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we got a hot second of Taron. He will be in the next one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the update!! Let me know what you think.


	4. - The Truth

_“Doll?”_

_Tilly moved like lightning, grabbing Adelaide’s glass as it slipped from her hand at the sound of his voice._

_“Doll is that you?”_

Taron’s voice never ceased to send a chill down her spine.

She looked at Tilly panicked. She can't speak; it's like she's trying to swallow a huge knot as tears sprang to her eyes.

“Just breathe." Adelaide let out a shuddered breath "I am going to give you two some space. I am here if you need me, I will be right inside.” She handed Adelaide back her drink, she kissed her cheek and made her way over to Taron.

She put her free hand on his cheek making sure he looked at her as she spoke.

“Please listen to her and be understanding” Was all Tilly said before she kissed his cheek and moved inside.

Adelaide let out a shaky breath and turned around.

Taron stood there shocked, his eyes wide, mouth slightly agape.

If you had asked him this morning who in his whole life he thought he was going to see today, he'd have said his late grandmother before he ever would have thought of the still breathtaking woman standing in front of him, the only woman who could build his world up as high as castles, only to leave it in ruins with nothing more than a note left on the kitchen table that read:

_I’m sorry._

_I hope one day you will understand_

He at one point had every intention of marrying this woman. Hell, he still had the ring his mom gave him 6 years ago snug in his wallet, waiting and hoping it would have the chance to grace the finger it was meant for, but that dream died years ago. It now only served as a reminder of what he could have had.

Taron stepped farther out onto the quiet balcony as the party continued inside. Tilly quietly watched from just inside the door for a moment before she wandered into the sea of people but never straying too far.

As he took a few more steps toward her Adelaide watched him. She had to suppress the urge to rush to him. To wrap her arms tightly around his torso. To pull his warm body to her. She wondered if she’d still fit perfectly to him, like a puzzle piece. She wanted to rest her head on his chest and listen to his heart, but she knew she couldn’t.

She had given up that privilege.

Still in shock, Taron stammered.

“When I first got here, I thought I saw…and then just now as you walked across…and Richard said your-” he couldn’t finish his thoughts.

“You’re here” he finally breathed out. 

Adelaide nodded, a few tears finally breaking free, making their way down her cheek.

Her hand covered her mouth, trying to suppress the sob that was working its way up, she had not expected to have a reaction like this but now was not the time. She needed to swallow it back, she couldn’t breakdown here.

As Adelaide tried to fight her feelings Taron watched her. He had to stop himself from rushing to her and comforting her. To wrap his arms tightly around her body. To pull her warm body to him. He wondered if she would still fit perfectly to him, like a puzzle piece. He wanted to rest his head on hers as the scent of her engulfed him, but he knew he couldn’t.

“I’m sorry”

It rushed out of her mouth “Sorry, I-“ she stopped talking abruptly as she wiped the tears, careful not to wipe her makeup.

Her eyes suddenly looking everywhere but him.

She quickly looked around for a table, needing a distraction for a moment, just a moment to breathe. She made her way over to a high-top table at the edge of the balcony. She took a large gulp of her drink before setting it aside. She knew she was going to need it. She dropped her purse down, fishing through for her mirror and tissue, and began to fix her face.

Taron’s eyes still following her movements.

She was just as beautiful as he remembered, permanently sun-kissed skin, thick curly hair, and her wild hazel eyes, the freckles that danced across her face. Her full lips looked just as pouty especially with the color painted on them now. The short dress showcased her curvy petite body perfectly. She only stood at 5’2 but her heels gave her a bit of help.

"Don’t worry, you look beautiful” he’s not sure if he meant to say it or not, but it left his lips anyways.

“You always look beautiful” He may have meant to say that.

Adelaide stopped her movement at his words before she gave one last dab of the tissue, she closed the compact and slid them both back into her purse, her back still to Taron.

“Doll can you please look at me” She squeezed her eyes shut as he said her nickname 

She finally choked down the knot in her throat as she turned to him.

"Hi" she said awkwardly.

They said nothing, Taron just stared before he finally said "Richard said you're the new head of make-up?" It wasn't much of an actual question. Adelaide nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, as of 5 days ago, I am the head of make-up for ‘Rocketman’” she answered.

Taron couldn't help but smile. “Congratulations, Love. That's amazing” Adelaide’s eyes squinted again.

“Sorry” Taron quickly followed, seeing her reaction “Sorry, it’s just-” he paused, it was like a habit he couldn’t break, even after all these years. He shook his head, walking away.

Adelaide’s eyes following him again.

She watched him crossed the large balcony to the corner where a large white couch sat, she watched him fall back onto the cushions with a plop before her body did the same. She sat quietly at the opposite end.

They were both quiet for what felt like ages, but was in reality, only moments.

Taron was the first to break it, looking to Adelaide and asking the question he has wanted to ask for 5 years.

“Adelaide, why did you leave?”

The tears came back right away but she knew she had to suck them down, she needed to come clean. She was on limited time. Eleanor would be coming in a few weeks, it had to be done.

“Are you sure you want to do this now? Here?” She asked, looking around at the few people lingered on the balcony.

“I have no choice; I don’t know if you’ll disappear again”

Hurt took over Adelaide’s face for a second.

“I deserve that.” She nodded to herself.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to still her nerves.

“You are going to hate me, which I guess it is safe to say you do. I just want to start wit-”

“Adelaide, I don’t-“ she cut him off.

“Taron, you are going to hate me. And I fully understand. What I did, the choice I made…please just know I thought I was doing the right thing at the time. When I realized how monumentally wrong I was…it was too late to take it back”

Worry raced through Taron like a chill as his mind tried to figure out what Adelaide was going to say before she said it but every scenario flew passed at 100 mph and he couldn’t grab onto anything logical so he waited to hear what she was going to say.

“We had been living together for almost 2 years, in that amazing flat in Walthamstow, on Wingfield. The windows always leaked in the front room but somehow the skylights in the kitchen were perfect. And we were both convinced the neighbor to our left, was a serial killer. Then two down on the right, there was that adorable old lady that was in love with you. She would always bake us scones and muffins” A ghost of a smile crossed her face as she thought back on that time, when they were so madly in love, back before she ruined everything.

“You had been working on The Smoke that summer while I was doing make-up on the set of Guardians of the Galaxy. Then the talk of Kingsman started getting thrown around and we were riding on such a high, actually living our dreams.” He listened. How could he forget that summer, it would end up being the last one they spent together? They had been dating for over 6 years; friends for twice as long, he had known that sometime soon he would finally work up the courage to pull the ring out of his wallet that had been in there for the past year and finally ask his Doll to marry him.

Taron’s eyes flickered back to Adelaide as she continued. Her eyes were downcast at the table, but she wasn’t looking at it, she was far off in the memory.

“That year had been in the works to become one of the greatest years of our lives” Her smile grew.

“Then, just after I was finished with Guardians, you started filming Kingsman, and those next 2 months...we thought we were invincible like nothing could touch us. That is until one day you came home from set. You had stopped for groceries on the way and ran into an old mate from school, I don’t remember his name, but he had just moved to the city with his wife and new baby- “

The memory flashed in Taron’s mind:

**_“Wilfred, mate!” Taron smiled as he spotted his old classmate between the boxes of pasta and pasta sauces at Tesco “How have you been?” they shook hands._ **

**_“Been good, been good. Well, not as good as you mister movie star. I heard through the old RADA grapevine about the Matthew Vaughn film, sounds like a right fit for you, some kind of spy movie I heard” Taron couldn’t hide the smile “You and Laide still together?” Wilfred followed up asking._ **

**_Taron laughed and he scratched the back of his head._ **

**_“Yeah, still going strong, 5 years now, and yeah, the movie is shaping up to be big, I hope. It had been a wild year so far.” It was weird to hear he was being talked about amongst old friends about work that hadn’t even come out yet “What about you? Any big gigs?” He asked curiously but also a little embarrassed he wasn’t keeping closer tabs on old classmates’ successes like they clearly were about him._ **

**_“No, I hung up my acting hat, working for my Emma’s father at his firm now.” He said referring to his wife “After the baby and all, acting wasn’t paying steady enough and I had a family to think about” Taron was shocked, Wilfred had been one of the most talented people he knew, he couldn’t have imagined what he would do if he and Adelaide had been in that position._ **

**_“Wow, a baby. That is bloody brilliant mate. How is Emma?”_ **

**_They chatted for a little while longer, Wilfred showing Taron pictures of his family. He was happy to see his friend so happy even if he had given up something he was so passionate about._ **

****

**_Adelaide had been crying off and on for the last hour. She had gone to the doctors thinking she would leave with some medicine for what she thought was a stomach bug. Oh, she had a stomach bug alright, one that would go away in about 9 months, well 7 and a half if her doctor calculated right._ **

**_No one had thought to inform her that the antibiotics she was prescribed almost 2 months ago for a mild ear infection could counteract with her birth control resulting in a very unplanned pregnancy._ **

**_She pulled the strip of ultrasound pictures out of her purse. There was a tiny arrow showing where the baby was. She couldn’t believe it. Sure, She and Taron had talked about kids, but they had both agreed that they wanted to be closer to 30, maybe even in their 30s. They wanted to really enjoy their 20s, learn to really live in and explore the world around them before they brought another life into it._ **

**_She smiled for a moment, but it fell when she thought of Taron. He was on his way to making a name for himself. His first movie and it was on course to be a big blockbuster, this could throw a wrench into it all. Ruin everything he has worked so hard for._ **

**_She decided then that she would hold off telling him until the weekend, figure out what to say._**

**_She jumped at the sound of their flat door slamming shut “Babe I am home!” Taron’s voice called out. She wiped away her tears and shoved the ultrasound picture back into her purse._ **

**_“I’ll be out in a second” She called back; she made her way to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face, trying to make it look like she hadn’t just been crying._ **

**_She walked into the kitchen as Taron was putting the dry goods in the pantry. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist “I missed you” she whispers as she kissed his back. He turned in her arms, kissing her lips before pulling back “Love were you crying?” he asked concerned as he can see the red still in her eyes._ **

**_Thinking quickly on her feet Adelaide brushed it away. “I was working with some new make-up and this liner got in my eye, made it all red and puffy for a bit but it’s going down, I’ll be fine” She smiled at him._ **

**_“What did you get for dinner?” she asked_ **

**_“I was thinking simple, spaghetti and some red wine? Sound romantic enough for you?” he teased with the raising of his eyebrow. Adelaide smiled._ **

**_Taron worked on dinner for a bit, he popped the wine, pouring them both a glass. Adelaide nursed it. She knew one glass wouldn't harm anything but she didn’t want to drink it quickly out of fear Taron would pour her another, or that her stomach wouldn’t agree._ **

**_“Oh, guess who I ran into at Tesco" Taron said as he moved back to the stove "Wilfred Price. I don’t know if you remember him. He was my biggest competition for leading roles in school” She was seated at the kitchen table as she watched Taron move about._ **

**_“Anyway, he gave up acting”_ **

**_“Really?” Adelaide asked kind of surprised, she could remember Taron always going on and on about how he would never be as great an actor as Wilfred Price, so it did shock her to hear that._ **

**_“Yeah, he and Emma had a baby” that cause Adelaide to perk up “He ended up taking a job here in London at her dad’s firm to support his family, it’s crazy. I thought I would see him on TV one day winning an Oscar and he gave it all up” Taron sounded disappointed but as he thought about it, he knew what he would do “I guess I can’t fault him though. If it were us, I would have probably done the same if I had to. Nothing could stop me from doing what I need to for my family” He smiled over at her, it took everything in her not to burst into tears right then and there._ **

Taron looked confused “Doll, I don’t understand what this has to do with you leaving? That happened a month before you left”

Adelaide finally looked up at him, their eyes locked as she finally let the words fall from her lips.

“Taron, I had just found out I was 6 weeks pregnant that day”

In that moment, everything around Taron fell away, he thought he might pass out as the words rang again in his ears.

“…that day”

Adelaide watched as Taron went paperwhite and began to sway before catching himself.

“You what?” he asked her.

She knew he heard her but needed to hear it again to confirm what she was telling him.

“I had a doctor’s appointment that day, I thought I had a stomach bug, so I had gone-“ She started explaining but Taron cut her off.

“Where is the baby?” He questioned, his abruptness made her jump slightly and she didn’t answer right away “Adelaide, where is our baby?” he asked more stern, now looking at her.

“She is in LA with my mom” She answered quietly

He slumped back against the couch.

He had a child.

He has had a child for almost 5 years that he has not known about.

He has had a child for 5 years that Adelaide has kept from him.

He has a daughter

“How could you do this to me?” the pain and heartbreak in his eyes hurt even more than Adelaide thought it would. There wasn’t anger…yet. Not even disappointment, just pure heartbreak.

“Taron I am so sorry” The knot was back.

“I messed everything up” She paused “I was so scared, and I thought I was making the right decision, but I wasn’t. I thought if I just left then I wouldn’t ruin your future.”

“No, you just took it away from me”

Taron stood up.

“I need to go” He said “I…I can’t be around you right now. I need to go.”

Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...I have no excuse except depression is a hell of a bitch. I have pulling myself out of a pretty deep hole an writing or updating was the last thing I wanted to be doing. So to say sorry I will be posting 2 chapters today. Give me a few and the next one will be up. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and again, I am sorry.


	5. - The Fight

Exhaustion didn’t even come close to describing how Adelaide felt when her head finally hit the pillow in her bedroom at her Grans flat. She always felt most at home here, more than the house she grew up in in Michigan, more than the home she currently lived in in LA, maybe not as much as the home that she once shared with Taron but that may have had more to do with the person feeling like home vs the actual structure itself. The summers spent here held her best memories, it saw some of her highest and lowest moments. She and Tilly had had one of their biggest fights there directly after her 13th birthday and they didn’t talk for almost a year, it’s where she fell down the stairs and broke her ankle when she was 10, it's where she was when she learned her dad was sick and it’s where Tilly had first introduced her to Taron.

But as exhausted as she was, sleep just didn’t seem to want to take over. Maybe combining her meeting the cast and crew and her confession to Taron into one event wasn’t the most mentally sound thing to do but it’s how it happened, and she needed to move forward. If asked she would say it was the time zone change that was throwing her off, but she knew that wasn’t the whole deal.

No, her mind was away with a boy somewhere within a 15-mile radius, whose heart she had the displeasure to have broken not just once but twice in her lifetime.

Adelaide will admit, she had readied herself for the hate she was going to recieve from Taron. She was nowhere near ready for the pain that the look of hurt and disappointment brought her. It almost made her wish for the hate.

** _ **BUZZ BUZZ**_ **

Suddenly she jumped when her phone started vibrating on her nightstand. She quickly looked at the clock next to it.

**3:16 am**

Adelaide grabbed her phone, thinking it might be her mom calling about Elea, but she was shocked when Taron’s name flashed across the screen.

She took a deep breath and answered.

“Hello”

“ _You’ve never changed your number?_ ” He sounded surprised.

“You never deleted my number?” She questioned back.

“ _Don’t think it would have mattered; I’ve had it memorized since we were 15_ ” he confessed.

Adelaide stalled, she didn’t know what to say, she didn’t think she was going to have a conversation with Taron any time soon, outside of the talking that was needed to be able to do their job or possibly their daughter.

“ _I’m sorry_ ” His voice was quiet.

“T, you have no reason to be sorry.” Her voice was just as tender.

They fell into another silence but this one wasn’t as uncomfortable. They just listened to the sound of the other.

“ _Can I come over?_ ” Adelaide was startled, she thought he may have fallen asleep.

“What?” She asked opening her eyes.

Taron cleared his throat before he spoke again.

“ _Can I come over?_ ” he asked again, he sounded almost desperate.

“Of course,” She didn’t hesitate “I am at my Grans. Do you rem-“

“ _I remember, I’ll be there in 15 minutes_ ” he hung up.

Adelaide got out of bed, she changed out her tank-top for an old Detroit Red Wings hoodie, she already had on shorts, so she just stuck with them and slipped on her unicorn slippers Elea picked out for her for Christmas last year. She checked her headscarf; she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs.

Her Grans flat was quite ridiculous for one person to be using. It had 4 bedrooms, 5 and ½ bathrooms and was three stories tall with a basement but she was not one to argue with her Gran when she gave her orders to stay in the house the duration of filming and not waste a cent on a hotel.

5 minutes into her endless Instagram scroll there was a knock at the door. She slid her phone into the hoodie pocket and made her way to answer it.

“Hi” She greeted a sweatpants and hoodie clad Taron with a smile.

“Come on in”

She stepped aside. He followed her to the living room after he took off his shoes.

“Wow this place hasn’t changed much” Adelaide looked around with him. It hadn’t.

“No, Gran loves the design of this place. Now the house in Canterbury, I swear she changes that one every year, sometimes with the seasons it feels like” She joked, unknowing that her comment made Taron wonder how many times Adelaide had been in England in the last 5 years and he had no clue.

How many times had she only been a tube ride away and he didn’t know?

What if he had been on the tube with her and he just hadn't really taken in the faces around him.

He pushed the thought away. It was too late to get into that.

They sat in comfortable silence for some time. Adelaide really wanted to ask him why he wanted to come over so late, but she also didn’t want him to think he was intruding.

Her sudden yawn pulled both their attention.

“I should go, it’s late. I shouldn’t have even-“ he started rambling, she grabbed his hand to calm him.

“Taron, it’s fine.” He looked down at their hands. Adelaide made to move but Taron closed his other hand around her, lacing his top hand through her fingers. “I wouldn’t have agreed to you coming over if I didn’t want to. It has just been a long few days” He had to agree with her.

“Do you think we could maybe lay down?” He asked before he yawned himself, his eyes still on their hands.

Adelaide should have been shocked by the question, but she just quickly answered yes.

She stood up taking Taron’s hand with her and leading him to her room. She had flash to the night they gave themselves to each other for the first time play in her mind as they made their way down the hall. They had had the flat to themselves for a whole weekend, well Adelaide had it to herself but of course, nothing was going to stop her from having her boyfriend over.

They both stood on either side of the bed, looking at each other just as they did all those years before but instead of two red-faced teens, each undressing and timidly climbing into bed, they were both fully clothed when they laid down, facing each other. Their eyes taking each other in.

Taron studied Adelaide’s more mature features. Her tan skin was smooth, not surprised with how diligently she took care of it as a teen with the acne she had. She did everything she could to keep it clear. Her hair was wrapped tightly in a scarf, as it always was when she slept. The last kiss he had pressed to her lips that morning she left flashed in his mind.

Had he kissed her? Or had his mind wanted so badly to have something to hold on to that he wished it into existence?

Her eyes were still just as vibrant, but he could see the pain behind them that tried to dull the light.

“You have a scar on your chin?” he observed.

Her eyes flicked back to his.

“Yeah, I got into a car accident about 2 years ago” She told him “Drunk driver ran a red light while I was visiting family back in Michigan”

Taron’s eyes widened.

“I’m fine” She assured him. “I had a concussion and a broken arm. I had to stay in the hospital for 2 nights. Eleanor wasn’t with me. She was back in LA with my mom”

Taron repositioned himself, he laid on his back, getting lost in the ceiling for a moment while his mind ran.

Eleanor

It was the name they had talked about.

“Eleanor Louise?” He asked.

Adelaide smiled; of course he remembered.

Taron had missed so much over the last 5 years, he wanted so bad to put all the blame on Adelaide for running but he had to at some point admit he understood her knee jerk decision.

“I’m sorry I did this to us” Tears filled Adelaide's eyes as she watched the emotion play across Taron’s face.

“Shh” Taron rolled back to his side “That’s not why I am here” He finally breached the distance they put between themselves and wiped the tears from her face.

“Why are you here?” She whispered.

Taron smiled at her bluntness.

“I really don’t know” He answered honestly. His hand now reasting on her the side her face, his fingertips just brushing againt the skin just at the edge of her scarf, the pad of his thumb running sofly over her cheek. 

“Every part of me feels like I should have nothing but anger toward you but then my heart just wants to hold you”

Adelaide can say she was shocked by his confession.

“Can I hold you?” His eyes were pleading.

She again didn’t answer, she adjusted herself as close to his body as she could. Taron finally getting to wrap his arms around her and pull her flush to him, her forehead resting on his chest. Smiling as she listened to his heart.

Their bodies both relaxed in a way they hadn’t in some time.

Adelaide found herself clutching onto the front of Taron’s shirt as he ran his hand up and down her back. As she circled her free left arm around his waist, she could feel him trembling, then she heard the quiet sniffle. She pulled herself closer to him and began running her hand over his back as the silent tears fell.

She didn’t say anything about it, she knew she didn’t need to.

After some time, his breathing evened out. Adelaide quicked a look at him to see he had fallen asleep. She pressed a long kiss to his chest before she rested her head back down and let sleep take her over.

_“Love!” Taron called out, closing the front door._

_“I’m home” he followed up as he hung his coat in the closet, he kicked his shoes off as well._

_Something about the house felt off, it was quiet. Normally there was always music playing when Adelaide was home, she was in between productions right now so she wasn’t working._

_She must have run to the store. He thought to himself._

_He moved throughout the house. Dropping his duffle bag on the kitchen table. He didn’t see the paper on the table fall to the floor. He went to the fridge, grabbing out the apple juice. He twist off the cap and leaned back against the closed door to take a drink but before the bottle met his lips he noticed the paper on the ground._

_He moved over to the table and leaned down to pick it up but every time he reached the paper was farther and farther away._

_“What the hell?”_

_He set the bottle on the table and knelt to reach for it but somehow it seems to always be out of his grasp._

_He could hear footsteps coming up behind him, he turns around to see Adelaide standing there. Her belly looked to be almost 8 months pregnant._

_“I’m sorry. I hope one day you’ll understand” she says as she rubs her belly._

_“Understand what?” he asks but she turns away._

_“Adelaide, understand what?” he asks again as he starts to follow her, but with every step it was like he was walking on a treadmill, he wasn't moving._

_“Where are you going? Adelaide!” He calls out again, but she was gone._

He jerks awake.

His dream had been haunted with the memory of that day; the day he came home to find his life empty with no explanation aside from the note she left.

_**I’m sorry** _

_**I hope someday you’ll understand** _

He never thought he could feel pain like he had that day.

His heart rate began to steady as he took in his surroundings. Adelaide’s childhood bedroom, with Adelaide herself still in his arms.

She at some point in the night had rolled onto her other side, her back pressed firmly to his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist and her hand interlocked with his.

The last 15 hours of his life had been turned upside down.

A ghost that he thought was going to haunt him for the rest of his life not only came back to life, but she told him he was a father.

He was a father.

He pulled his arm from around Adelaide, his hand feeling cold when he unlaced their fingers. He made his way downstairs. Shuffling around the still familiar kitchen, he made himself a cup of tea. He had spent so much time in this home in his teens and early 20s.

As the water heated he leaned back on the kitchen island, looking out into the living room.

His eyes ran over some of the art that was different from before, seeing a larger TV mounted to the wall and then his eyes landed on the corner of the room where it was clearly set up for a child. A toy chest, drawing table, and a child’s painting easel.

As he took everything in his mind wandered, wondering if his daughter had a room here.

He turned and shut the stove off, he pulled the kettle from the burner and abandoned the empty cup and tea bag on the counter before he headed back up the stairs.

Adelaide awoke a little while later, she thought last night had been a dream. She was alone in the bed but when she rolled onto her back and took the room in, she spotted Taron’s phone still on the nightstand.

She pulled herself out of bed, checking the clock.

9:15am

Adelaide started heading downstairs but the creaking of a floorboard a room away caught her attention.

She pushed open the door to Eleanor’s room to find Taron sitting on the bed, a teddy bear that Adelaide had made her from one of Taron’s old shirts in his hand.

“I made that for her when I was pregnant. I was bedridden in my last two months and had a lot of time on my hands. She has another one stateside, I had to make it when that one got left behind once.” Taron didn’t move, he kept toying with the arm of the bear.

He could feel himself starting to lose control over the anger he had been able to keep at bay last night.

“You know how much it is taking for me to not explode about this” His voice was to calm.

“But last night you-“ He cut her off.

“Leaving and having her is one thing but to still be coming back here. You have come to England to see family and Tilly, you know how it feels knowing there were so many times over the past 5 years that you and our daughter were only minutes away from me”

“ **Why didn’t you just tell me Adelaide**!” The anger in his voice made her cower, she knew he would never hurt her, but she had never heard him sound like this before.

“ **We could have made this work**!” He set the bear back down on the bed as he stood up. “We could be a family right now, have more kids. **We could be married**.” His voice sounded so broken. She could see the tears in his eyes, but he wasn’t going to let them fall.

“Taron I am sorry. I am so sorry and I will be apologizing to you and Eleanor until my last breath but you can’t stand there and tell me things wouldn't be different if we stayed, you can't say you wouldn’t have hesitated or even turned down Eddie the Eagle, Billionaires Club or even Robin Hood, all three projects that would have had you out of the country for months at a time” She argued back

“Hate me, fine. I fucking hate me, I have accepted that I am going to have to live with this choice forever. What I can’t deal with is you resenting me-“

“Resenting you? What do you think I am feeling right now! **I missed out on 5 fucking years of my daughter’s life**! **5 years**!”

He took a step toward her.

“Her first words”

He held up a finger as he stepped again

“Her first steps”

Second finger followed with another step.

“Her opening her eyes for the first time”

With his third finger and last step he was in front of her.

“You took it all away from me. You took it away from Eleanor. You decided that you got to be Judge, Jury, and executioner of this situation! Does she even know about me?” He watched Adelaide shake with tears, he could see the pain in her eyes, but he couldn’t stop himself. Apart of him wanted her to hurt just as much as he did.

“Of course she does!” She wished they could go back to last night. She wished she could go back to holding Taron in her arms.

“Oh, and just how good do you think this is going to be for my career now?” He argued “You say you gave so much thought to how this would affect it, how do you think this is going to affect me now?”

Adelaide stood there silent. She didn’t have anything else in her. The internal battle she had been fighting for 5 years was being thrown back at her but now it was narrated by Taron.

“ _ **Taron Egerton: Deadbeat dad**_ ” He mimes the words appearing in front of him as he says each one.

“That is going to do wonders for me, I can hear the TMZ coverage of it now”

“ _Egerton love child scandal_ ”

He paused for a breath. He watched as Adelaide sank down the wall of Eleanor’s room to her knees as she continued to cry.

He was done.

“But in regard to my dream” He started walking out of the room

“You, me, and a family was the only dream I needed” he was gone again.

Walking out on her for the second time in less than 24 hours.

Adelaide sat crying. She couldn’t move.

She listened as Taron left, slamming the front door.

She was still there long after the tears ran dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter for you lovely people. I hope you enjoy and I hope this makes up somewhat for not posting for forever.


End file.
